


Making It All Better

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW kink bingo 2016 [4]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5977557">Fixing What Was Wrong</a></p><p>Trip takes care of Horatio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It All Better

Horatio was tired from his swim and in fact he was tired form the last few weeks and the case that ripped him to his soul. Part of him was glad to see Trip sitting on the beach waiting for him and part of him was pissed that someone called him and he couldn’t have just a few hours of peace before he was expected to answer questions. 

But as he came to find out Trip didn’t want answers. Wasn’t going to ask questions, he was just going to accept him and take care of him. 

Stripping out of his swimsuit, he dropped it on the deck before heading into the shower. He stood with his head tipped down and watched as the water ran dirty down the drain. When the water turned clear, he reached for the shampoo and washed the rest of the dirt from his hair. Just as he was about to reach for the body scrub, he felt arms wrap around his waist. 

“Let me.”

Usually unable to deny Trip anything he put the bottle of body wash in Trip’s hands. He almost murmured in disappointment as he felt Trip pull away from him. But it wasn’t long before his lover was against him, arms wrapped around him and a soapy loofah scrub being gently run across his chest. The rough texture of the pad was in direct contrast to the light touch Trip was using. Closing his eyes, he just enjoyed the sensations Trip was creating. He felt his nipples harden as the loofah rubbed across them before gently going down one arm and then the other. 

Trip pulled away again and Horatio was sure his lover was resoaping the pad to continue bathing him. His cock twitched at the thought of what Trip would do to him as he continued downward. He never turned to watch. He just kept his hands against the glass block where he’d placed them. Waiting. He knew Trip would never leave him hanging. He no sooner finished that thought when he felt Trip once again press against his back. 

Instead of the rough loofah this time it was a softer terrycloth rag that Trip used as he moved lower soaping hips, getting closer but not touching his filling cock. He expected to feel the cloth on his cock but instead it was Trip’s hand holding it aside as the cloth was run across his balls. Lifting them, moving them, making sure every area had been cleaned and rinsed. He’d always loved to have his balls played with and this was no exception. The fact he was hard and twitching in Trip’s hand was not a surprise. Nor was his groan as his lover released him and knelt down to rub the returned loofah down his legs, lifting each foot and even cleaning between his toes.

Opening his eyes, he looked down to see Trip in front of him, he’s bowed downward as he returned to his job of washing up Horatio’s legs. He closed his eyes again to let the mystery of what Trip would do next continue. He expected to feel Trip move away again so when he felt the flick of his lover’s tongue across the head of his cock he gasped in surprise and was rewarded with a chuckle. 

Once again he resisted peeking to see where Trip was and what he was doing now. He didn’t have to wait long as he felt cool soapy hands on his shoulders kneed the tightness there and up his neck away. He moaned as the tension was worked away by Trip’s strong hands. When Trip reached his waist, it was all he could do to not melt into a puddle on the wooden floor. Trip’s massages usually left him feeling boneless and this was no different. 

This time when Trip pulled away from him, he left a hand resting on his hip and was back before he could even half-heartedly protest his absence. He felt Trip slide his hand around and felt his lover’s body press against his front. He wasn’t expecting that move and moaned when he briefly felt their cocks slide together. Trip’s arms wrapped around him and his lover kissed his neck as he cupped his ass cheeks. He squirmed as he felt Trip’s fingers dip between and the dual sensation of his lover’s hands and the slide of their cocks together. He smiled against Trip’s lips as he felt the slickness and the tingle, Trip had resorted to using shaving cream as a lube again and he didn’t mind in the least. It didn’t take him long to be ready for Trip and his frustration grew as his lover ignored his less than subtle hints to get on with it. “Dammit Trip, now.”

“When I’m good and ready, and I’m not ready yet.”

“But I am,” Horatio pleaded with his lover.

“I know you think you are. But I’m not in the mood for a hard and fast. I’m in the mood to drive you to the brink over and over again.”

Horatio sighed and knew he was in for the ride of his life. “Thank god for endless hot water.” he smiled as Trip laughed. He could listen to his lover laugh all day and never tire of the sound, especially when it was so close to his ear and he could feel the rumble through his body. 

When he felt Trip pull his fingers from his body, he didn’t know whether to sigh in disappointment or to be thrilled because he knew what was coming next as he felt his lover move behind him and press close. Trip’s erection sliding between his cheeks. Pushing back, he tried one more time to hurry Trip along but failed as Trip’s hands rested on his hips and stilled his movement. 

“Be patient,” he heard Trip whisper next to his ear. It was hard to be patient when he had Trip so close and he could imagine how it felt to have Trip slid into his body.

And then he didn’t have to imagine it. To feel Trip stretching him as he slid in, there was nothing he liked more than to feel the hot almost agonizing slide in his body. And when Trip was fully seated and still he felt his lover’s hands reach around and caress his chest. As Trip slowly moved inside him, he closed his eyes and just felt; the slide of Trip’s cock, the work roughened hands caressing his chest, tweaking his nipples and slowly, gently stroking his cock. Every time he thought Trip would let him come, his lover would back off and remain still with only the light caresses. When he didn’t know how much more he could take Trip pulled out and rammed back in hard, with a squeeze and stroke to his cock he came. Were it not for Trip’s arms around him he’d have fallen to the floor of the shower. 

“Told ya I’d make it worth your while.”

“That you did,” Horatio answered when he felt he could string words together.

“How about I take you to bed?”

“I’d like that,” he told Trip as his lover shut the water off and handed him a towel. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he followed Trip into the house toward their bedroom. After the last few weeks, there had been nothing he wanted more than to curl up with Trip and somehow his lover had known that and was going to give him just what he needed.


End file.
